


Second Chance

by colorguard28



Series: NFA Drabble Challenge Responses [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorguard28/pseuds/colorguard28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has an idea, but Kono has other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> NFA runs a weekly drabble challenge. It's for NCIS, but I'm using the same prompt to do one drabble for each of my fandoms (NCIS, NCIS:LA, Hawaii 5-0 reboot, Covert Affairs) and my original fic universe. All but the Exeter ones will be posted in this series. 
> 
> Prompt: University

Kono gritted her teeth and forced her knee through the range-of-motion exercises the doctors prescribed. A year and she still wasn’t back to normal. She still couldn’t compete. 

Ian walked into the training room at the Coral Prince house. “You could go to college,” he said as he squatted to be eye-level with her. “We would cover the cost.” 

Kono shook her head. “The academy,” she said. “If I can’t surf, I’m going to be a cop.” 

Ian smiled. “Just like Chin.” 

She lifted her chin. “Yes. And because it’s what I want to do.” 

“You’ll be a good one.”


End file.
